


someone like that (someone like you)

by writing_way_too_much



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, and this happened, my mom and i were looking at colleges, one tiny mention of alcohol, sungjin wears eyeliner and dowoon can't handle it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_way_too_much/pseuds/writing_way_too_much
Summary: Dowoon’s just susceptible to cute boys with pretty laughs and gorgeous singing voices.Oh well. He’ll live.





	someone like that (someone like you)

**Author's Note:**

> some of the dialogue in the beginning scene is taken from a tumblr post that i saw on pinterest, but it's been paraphrased
> 
> this is my 10th day6 fanfic!! yay for that
> 
> apologies if it seems kinda awkward at the end or halfway thru or whatever, i didn't proofread this real well
> 
> disclaimer: this is completely fictitious. i own only the plot.
> 
> edited april 13, 2019 for capitalization/grammar!!

Sungjin’s tearing his hair out again.

Dowoon pauses his music, pulls his earbuds out, and spins his swivel chair around to face his roommate. “What’s wrong this time, hyung?”

“He won’t call back,” Sungjin mutters.

Dowoon bites his lower lip, deliberating with himself, before getting out of the swivel chair and perching on the edge of Sungjin’s bed. “Just give him three days. Three whole days, seventy-two hours. No texts, calls, anything. Then see if he calls back.”

Sungjin has a nervous habit of twisting a certain piece of hair around his finger when he’s bored or tired or fidgety. It’s always especially curly. He’s twisting it now. “What if I can’t wait three days, though?”

This is either the most brilliant advice Dowoon’s ever given, or the stupidest. “The thing is, hyung, you keep running back to him, and he likes it. He knows you’re always gonna come back to him first. But if you wait three days, he might realize, oh no, I’m losing him.”

Sungjin’s burrowed in a hoodie and a blanket and is on his side, face squished halfway into his pillows. “But what if he doesn’t come back?”

“Then why would you want to be with somebody who doesn’t want to be with you? Why would you keep going back to someone who wouldn’t do the same for you? Why would you want to be with someone like that?”

At that, Sungjin finally looks up from his phone, letting the screen go dark. His eyes are deep with worry, pools of anxiety that Dowoon thinks he could drown in. “I...I don’t know,” he says finally.

Dowoon shrugs, moving just a little bit closer so that he can rub soothing circles into Sungjin’s back. “Then don’t be,” he says honestly. “Don’t be with him.”

“But I’m in love with him,” Sungjin whispers, closing his eyes and leaning subconsciously into Dowoon’s touch. At least, Dowoon thinks it’s subconscious. “That’s the worst part, Dowoon-ah...he has my heart and I want it back.”

Dowoon feels his own heart break a little at that. “Give it three days, hyung.”

Sungjin nods. “Okay.”

  
  
  
  
  


Even three hours is hard.

“Hey, Dowoon-ah, can I...oh,” Sungjin interrupts himself, remembering the deal they’d made. “Never mind. Go back to your fancy technology crap.”

“It isn’t crap,” Dowoon argues somewhat weakly. They’ve had this conversation before. He isn't particularly interested in rehashing it right now. “It’s gonna change the world.”

Sungjin snorts. “Damn right it will.”

  
  
  
  
  


Dowoon’s a somewhat undecided major. He knows he wants it to be tech, but he isn’t sure beyond that. Which is okay. It’s only his first year of college, he’s got a long time to decide. He is going to study something that’ll change the world, though. Maybe medical technology. Maybe engineering. Something.

Sungjin’s a music major, in his third year of college. The pads of his fingers are calloused from incessant guitar playing and his husky voice has caused at least three girls in their dorm to swoon. He hates math. He’s already got some kind of recording deal lined up, according to his boyfriend, who Dowoon personally doesn’t trust as far as he can throw him.

They both prefer tea to coffee and obsessively eat those microwavable mug cakes and like to keep to a mostly regular sleep schedule. Dowoon sometimes thanks the gods of random university roommates for blessing him with Park Sungjin as a roommate.

It works. They work. They’re good.

  
  
  
  
  


Except for the tiny, tiny problem of Dowoon’s crush.

Could you really blame him? Seeing Park Sungjin with sleep-mussed hair and just-woken-up blinky eyes and yawns that scrunch his nose up could make anyone fall for him. Seeing Park Sungjin in tight jeans and eyeliner, dressed up to go out, could make anyone fall for him. Dowoon’s just susceptible to cute boys with pretty laughs and gorgeous singing voices.

Oh well. He’ll live.

  
  
  
  


“It’s been almost three days,” Sungjin wheedles. “May I please, please, please have my phone back now, Dowoon-ah?”

Dowoon fixes him with the sternest glare he can muster. Alright, even he can admit that he’s about as intimidating as a puppy. “No. It hasn’t been three days.”

Sungjin sighs dramatically and leans off of his bed, stretching his arms out. He’s upside down and looks more funny than intimidating right now. “Who’s the hyung here?”

“Who’s the one with the not-so-great boyfriend here?”

One of the cutest things in the world, Dowoon thinks, is Sungjin’s pout. His lips purse together and his forehead creases and altogether it is just too much to handle.

“Six more hours, hyung. You can make it.”

“Nooooo,” Sungjin whines dramatically. Dowoon swallows a laugh. “What if my mother calls me and thinks I’ve died?”

“Then I’ll answer,” Dowoon replies easily. “She’ll be delighted to hear from me. Your mother loves me.”

“I've been betrayed,” Sungjin tells the ceiling.

Dowoon rolls his eyes and goes back to his work.

  
  
  
  
  


“He didn’t call.”

Sungjin stares at his phone, brow furrowed, biting his lip. Dowoon holds his breath. He sees the exact second Sungjin’s face crumples and that solidifies his hatred of Sungjin’s boyfriend.

“I thought…”

Dowoon’s never heard Sungjin sound so broken. He takes a careful step into their room, internally cursing himself for giving into his Dorito craving and leaving Sungjin alone with his newly returned phone. 

“I thought he’d care,” Sungjin says at last. He isn’t crying, but he looks utterly lost, and somehow that’s worse.

“I bought a new blanket,” Dowoon offers. He motions to his bed, which is covered in so many blankets that it’s impossible to tell which is the new one. “You wanna turn into a sad blanket burrito? I can put on old Disney movies and you can get scared at the villains.”

“That sounds really nice,” Sungjin whispers.

A few hours later, when Sungjin gets up to go to the bathroom, Dowoon swipes his phone and unlocks it. There’s a single text from Sungjin’s boyfriend, a question mark, sent thirty minutes ago. Dowoon sucks in a breath and decides to snoop, just a little.

**sungjin:** i thought you’d care

**babe <3:** ?

“You have to break up with him,” Dowoon announces when Sungjin dives back into the blankets.

“I know,” Sungjin mumbles.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dowoon’s just gotten out of his last lecture of the day and is blinking in the bright autumn sunlight when his phone vibrates with a call. Nobody calls him, so he assumes this is serious.

“Hello?”

“Dowoon-ah, he still didn’t care,” comes the reply. Sungjin sounds close to tears, the angry kind that come out with clenched fists and swear words. “He just said ‘oh is that what we’ve been doing?’ He told me that he loved me!”

“Where are you?”

“Top floor of the biggest library, hiding in the biographies.”

Dowoon mentally thinks through the route. “Be there in five.”

  
  
  
  


“Let’s go out,” Sungjin decides two days later.

Dowoon looks up from his practice pad. He’s been getting back into drumming lately, with midterms offering a steady source of stress and hitting a pad being a good stress reliever. “What, tonight?”

Sungjin nods. “I’ve never seen you all dressed up to go out.”

“That’s because I don’t go out.” Dowoon motions to his old t-shirt, advertising some American rock band his dad loves, and his jeans, which are so old that they’re beautifully comfortable but not made for partying. Sungjin gives him a once-over.

“How do you feel about eyeliner?”

  
  
  
  


Dowoon’s wearing eyeliner.

It isn’t an entirely unpleasant experience. Sungjin managed to order a couple of shots at the first bar before the bartender thought to card him, and now he’s a little tipsy, giggling every five seconds and clinging onto Dowoon’s hand like it’s the only thing anchoring him to this world.

“You’re so pretty, Dowoon-ah,” Sungjin says thoughtfully as they pass under a streetlight. Dowoon feels himself beginning to blush.

“Are you sure this isn’t just a rebound?” he jokes, trying to keep the mood light, trying to pretend that he doesn’t actually want to be flirted with.

Sungjin stops in the middle of the sidewalk, forcing Dowoon to stop as well. “Positive.”

Dowoon isn’t sure of that until Sungjin kisses him, and you don’t kiss someone like that when it’s just a rebound.

  
  
  
  


“I passed all my midterms!” Dowoon yells as loudly as he dares, opening the door to their shared room. Sungjin tilts his head at him from where he’s curled up on Dowoon’s bed. His own has gone unused for a while now.

“I’m proud of you!” Sungjin yells back. He motions for Dowoon to come sit next to him. “Your cheeks are all red, Dowoon-ah.”

“It’s cold out,” Dowoon says. He unties his shoes, takes off his jacket, and falls back into the mattress with a sigh.

“C’mere, let me cuddle you,” Sungjin says, pulling at Dowoon’s sweater until he falls backwards, laughing, halfway in Sungjin’s lap. “You’re a much better boyfriend than he ever was.”

Dowoon’s heart does a swooping thing. “Well, obviously, I’m me.” He winks cheesily up at Sungjin, who laughs and presses a kiss to his forehead and asks for his guitar, so that he can play ballads with Dowoon still sprawled across his legs and the heater turned up way too high. This is infinitely better than the pacing and worrying and brokenness, Dowoon thinks, not trying to give himself too much credit. Even when the girls from the floor below knock on the door and ask for a concert, Sungjin goes out to the common room with a smile and lets Dowoon rest his head on his shoulder the whole time.

  
  
  
  


“How’s university?”

“It’s good,” Dowoon says distractedly, trying not to drop his phone while at the same time taking a sip of water and eating a granola bar. He’s walking across campus to his last afternoon class and his mother tends to call at the most inconvenient times. 

“Met any cute boys?”

Dowoon thinks of Sungjin smiling at him when they’d first met, thinks of Sungjin putting eyeliner on him, hand carefully steady, skin way too close, thinks of Sungjin singing tiny lullabies when Dowoon can’t get his mind to calm down enough to sleep. A slow grin creeps its way across his face. “Yeah, I’ll call you back after this class and tell you all about him.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos make me smile :)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @bestfluteninja
> 
> i promise i'll update the 'keep your promises' au soon. (a loose definition of soon, but still)


End file.
